Collection of Crap
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: The Zgang and others write diarys. If it's strange, good, it's supposed to be. VERY OOC AU
1. The Assignment

Collection of Crap

Chapter 1: The Assignment

Please don't kill me; I was bored when I started this. It is just one chapter but here goes. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bulma Briefs sat on the edge of her bed twirling her hair. A blue notebook lay upon her lap. She broadly twisted her pencil through her bangs as she thought back to her English assignment.

Flashback

"Okay now class" her teacher had said like always. "I want you all to keep a diary. You may write anything you want, I'm the only one who will read them. I want at least one entry per day for one month. Class dismissed."

End Flashback

A few of Bulma's male classmates had murmured that they would not write in a diary. But Bulma knew they would. Most of the class had been a class since they were just in preschool and now they were in high school. So whatever she said they did. Bulma smiled slightly as she opened her notebook. She was one of the ones there since preschool. The teacher was more than a teacher to Bulma; she had been a mother figure for ten years since her mother died when Bulma was six years old. Bulma was one of the few who would do anything the teacher asked of her.

Well, what say you? Write more? Trash it? Please RR.


	2. Bulma's Diary

Chapter 2: Bulma's Diary

Dear Diary,

Hi, I'm Bulma. Mrs. Johnsons gave me this assignment so here goes. I'm seventeen years old and a girl. My mother died when I was only seven in a car crash. I have a friend in class named Kakarot. Hi is weird. He and a few others of the males in my class came only a few years ago. There are five of them in all, three males and two females. They seem to follow one of them without question. This unquestioned leader is only seen out of their company for the fourth block everyday. I should know, it's my P.E. class. For some reason we have a coed P.E. class. So, he is an inch taller than me at 5'7'' and weights 180 pounds. He has jet-black hair that for some strange reason sticks up like a candle flame on his head and beautiful black eyes. Aack! What am I saying? I have a boyfriend! Yamcha. Oh crap! I got to go to work! One of Kakarot's friends is there and she doesn't excuse tardiness! Bye!

Bulma

She slammed the book closed and jumped off her bed. If was fifteen minutes past five and she had to be at work at six. She ran around barefoot and gathered up her uniform, a pair of jet-black jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt. Then she went to take a quick shower. At five-thirty she was pulling on her black socks and black combat boots. She flipped back a lock of her aqua blue hair as it fell in her face. For a moment her blue eyes flashed brightly then without looking back she headed out the door. Her room was near the living room and the outside door so within moments she was outside. Before she could begin walking a blood red corvette drove into her path and stopped in front of her house. She grinned broadly as she leaned toward the car and her boyfriend rolled down the window.

"Hey Yamcha" she said.

He grinned at her broadly.

"Hey Bulma baby. Hop in; I'll give you a ride to work."

"Thanks" Bulma said gratefully as she hopped into the front seat. Yamcha didn't answer as he began to drive.

"You start on your assignment? Krillen was telling me about it" he said.

Bulma glanced sideways at the nineteen year old male; he had finished school a few months before and thankfully had taken care of Krillen. Krillen was one of her best friends but he had not wanted to stay with her, he had his family to care for.

"Yeah, I started my diary. I'll be sure to mention you."

Yamcha smiled slightly as Bulma leaned back over the seat. Another teen lay half-asleep in the back seat. He was stretched out sleepily making his 5'5" height a little bit longer. His bald head was slightly paused against the door.

"Hey Krillen" Bulma said softly.

Krillen slowly opened his black eyes and yawned widely.

"Hey Bulma" he murmured. "Ahh, six already?"

"Almost."

Krillen nodded calmly.

"Did you start the assignment?"

Another nod.

Bulma nodded in return then grinned at him before she sat back in her seat.

"Go back to sleep Krillen, I'll wake you up."

Bulma glanced sideways at her boyfriend. He didn't say a word…or bother to look at her. He pulled quickly into the drive way.

"Thanks" Bulma said as she kissed his cheek and climbed out of the car. "Bye."


	3. Krillen's Diary

chapter 3: Krillen's diary

Dear Diary,

Hey, I'm Krillen. I turned seventeen a week and a half ago. A month ago tomorrow I asked the love of my life to marry me. She didn't say anything but I haven't seen her since October the third. Whatever, it's not important

Krillen

He closed his eyes as he silently closed the book and accepted the joint that Yamcha held out to him. He smoked deeply then handed it back to Yamcha. Yamcha took it and smoked lightly. Then he handed it to the young girl beside him.

"I got to go man" Krillen murmured light-headedly.

Yamcha glanced toward his friend. Krillen motioned with his hand and headed for the door.

Short and to the point. Hehe yep, that's the end of the Chapter. What do you think?


	4. Kakarot's Diary

Chapter 4: Kakarot's Diary

Dear Diary, my name is Kakarot but for some strange reason people call me Goku. Today I found one of my classmates in the streets. Right now he is asleep so I'll tell you what happened.

I found Krillen trying to fist fight with ten gang members at the same time. For a guy who seems out of it at times, Krillen is a great fighter. I was just going to watch to see how strong he was. But one of the people attacked from behind! He smashed him across the back of his head with a steel pipe. Then they all began to attack him as he lay bleeding on the ground. So I attacked them. They all ran away like little girls when I knocked out the person who had hit Krillen. Such cowards! So I picked up Krillen and brought him back here.

Oh yeah, I'm fifteen years old but in the same class as the others. Me and Chi-Chi both. My brother is the oldest at nineteen but even he shows Vegeta the respect he deserves. Vegeta is eighteen and in training. He is also the only one of us without a mate, but he likes the looks of Bulma. I think she is pretty and I hope Vegeta doesn't read this…he would kill me for even thinking about her. Well, I've got to go check on Krillen. Until I write again I shall remain the faithful follower of Prince Vegeta.

Kakarot


	5. Krillen's Diary again

Chapter 5: Krillen's Diary

Dear Diary, it is the same day as before but several hours later, I think. I'm a bit sore but Goku said I'd be okay. Raditz is gone and so is Marcon but Goku doesn't know where. Me and Goku are the only two here. He is fixing dinner for us both, or so he said. Well, I'm stuck in bed. I hate being stuck in bed, but Goku said to stay so I better do what he says. There he is again so I better go now.

Krillen

Krillen placed the book and pencil on his lap as Kakarot came back in. He carried a tray that held a huge bowl and several plates. He placed it across Krillen's lap then walked out again. He walked back in with another tray and sat down in a chair by the bed.

"Eat. It's good. Raditz used to make me eat it when I was sick."

Krillen picked up the spoon and carefully stirred the soup. It was in a huge bowl and had some weird white thing floating in it.

"What is it called?" he finally asked to delay having to eat it.

"Nokaema soup" a male's voice answered.

"Hey Raditz" Kakarot said looking up.

Krillen glanced over at the male who reminded him sharply of a female with his knee-length black hair. He nodded silently at his little brother then walked in so his friend could come in too. Marcon wasn't much shorter than Raditz, only an inch between the two, but she wore baggy clothes, so she looked much smaller. Krillen watched her for a moment then looked back toward Raditz. Raditz was watching him with a cold, emotionless look. Neither said a word as the watched each other. It was Marcon who broke the silence.

"Have you seen Vegeta, Kakarot?"

"He took Chi-Chi to work" Kakarot said looking at his brother's mate with an adoring look in his soft black eyes.

"Why didn't you take her?"

"I'm not supposed to drive."

"That didn't stop you before" Raditz butted into his brother's conversation. Kakarot's eyes glinted brightly as he glanced toward Raditz.

'There is no need to be jealous, just because she is talking to me.'

'Shut up Kakarot before I add to that bump on your head.'

'Ow' Kakarot teased.

Raditz looked away and ended the telepathic conversation. Kakarot turned back toward Marcon and continued with the conversation.

"Besides Vegeta wanted to be out of the house for a while."

Marcon nodded. With a nervous glance at Krillen and then at Raditz, she left the room.

"Bit jumpy isn't she" Krillen said with his mind on his youngest brother.

"She usually isn't around junkies" Raditz growled protectively.

"Raditz!" Kakarot snapped.

Raditz looked side-ways at his little brother. Without another word Raditz stalked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Krillen's Diary continued

Chapter 6: Krillen's Diary

Dear Diary,

I'm back. Several hours have passed since I last wrote. Everyone else has either left or fell asleep. However, Chi-Chi is not home yet.

After Raditz left, Kakarot talked to me for a little while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarot sat back down in his chair glaring after his brother. "Sorry" he said quietly to Krillen. Krillen just shrugged, he was used to insults. Kakarot turned his head and glared at his friend. "He didn't have to get pissy." Krillen couldn't help but snicker. "Really though" Krillen said suddenly serious. "What happened to Marcon?" "I'm not really sure" Kakarot mummered turning his head. "Raditz has always been protective of her though. A little bit after she was attacked, Raditz came home with blood running down his shirt. he refused to talk about it so...promise to never tell another soul." Kakarot leaned toward Krillen with an uncharacteristically serious look in his fathomless jet-black eyes. "I promise" Krillen said. Kakarot nodded.

"Marcon told me what happened" he began. "I was seven years old and she told me to only tell someone I trusted with my very soul and only when I couldn't hold the information to myself any longer." Krillen stared at Kakarot. Shock filled his black eyes and he felt a bond of friendship with this strange warrior. Krillen gave a solemn nod. kakarot nodded back then began to tell Marcon's tale. "Marcon was eleven that year. Among the Saiyans there are classes. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're Saiyans, warriors by blood. I guess you would call us aliens. All of us were born on the new planet Vegeta. Raditz is the oldest. He was born not long after our first war. No body really thought Raditz was my father's child. I don't really blame their doubts, after all they raped my mother." Krillen gave Kakarot a disgusted look and Kakarot nodded once more before continuing. "Anyway, Marcon was second born of our group. Then Vegeta, Chi-Chi and I'm the youngest. I have other siblings but they stayed. Sorry" he added suddenly. "You have to know the classes and stuff." Krillen nodded.

"The top class is Royalty. Vegeta is teh Prince of Saiyans, the king's first and only born child. Then there is first class, none of our group though.Marcon is second class and me and Raditz are third, the lowest of the classes."

"What about Chi-Chi?" Krillen asked when it had settled in his mind.

"She is not in a class. She is a rebel, one of the few who choose teh warriors they will follow, mostly they are born into it like Chi-Chi but some join freely and they can leave if they want. They are also the only ones that can go to the streets of a higher class without permission." Krillen nodded.

"Now for the hard part. Marcon was in the second class streets one day...she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was where she was supposed to be. Two Saiyan males were watching her from the shadows...waiting for her. They waited until the streets were fairly clear and then she came near where they were." Kakarot paused struggling with his emotions. He closed his black eyes for several seconds, then he took a deep breathe and slowly let it out. When his eyes reopened, they were empty. Krillen was terrified by the total lack. but Kakarot simply continued with his tale.

"When she got close to where they stood, they grabbed her. She was frightened so she began to fight. They pinned her down and hit her. Her nose broke and her head bled so she had blood across her torso as well as her legs." Kakarot froze at this point with his black eyes clamped shut. "I understand" Krillen whispered. "Get some rest, friend" Kakarot said and then he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So now i'm supposed to be asleep so night-night.

_Krillen _


	7. Chapter 7: Vegeta's Diary

Chapter 7: Vegeta's diary

Dear Book,

Why am I degrading myself enough to write this? Because i made a bet with Chi-Chi that if I did this assignment, she would introduce me to Bulma. I couldn't go and introduce myself because it is against the rules. Males can go introduce themselves only to males and females only to females. But we can act as middlemen and introduce the others to the opposite sex so...I have to have Chi-Chi or Marcon to introduce me to her.

Right, I am Prince Vegeta Andrew Malone. I'm the first born of King Vegeta's children. As of now, he has a son and another on the way. I'm eighteen years old and, like the rest of my pack, a Saiyan. Well now...today I drove Chi-Chi to work so that I could watch for Bulma. You had better not tell anyone either. The only bit of color on that girl was her blue hair and eyes. It's time that I go get Chi-Chi though so bye. Why did I just say bye to a book? I must be losing my mind on this planet

_Prince Vegeta _


	8. Chapter 8: ChiChi's Diary

Chapter 8 Chi-Chi's diary

Dear Diary,

Hi, there! I'm Chi-Chi. I can be a real pain every once in a while. But I'm a real sweetheart :). Sorry, I love computers! And Kakarot. He's so cute! LOL! I ate lots of sugur. Now I'm hyper. Maybe I should go attack Kakarot. That might help some. LOL.

_ Chi-Chi aka Raven_

AN: Sorry the chapters are so short. The next chapter is in the making and will take a while to be uploaded.


End file.
